


Two Friends, True Friends

by Angelcraft1010



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - The Novel
Genre: Basically For Forever but the REAL version, Bisexual Connor Murphy, M/M, Shh I finished the book and wanted to write, Spoilers, for the DEH novel, or at least it was referenced to be, that these two never dated, that with all of the hinting in that damn book, thats canon by the way, you cannot tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: |WARNING, LITTLE CHILDREN! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DEAR EVAN HANSEN NOVEL! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!|How the orchard trip in For Forever would have really went down had it been real. Minus Evan. Oops.





	Two Friends, True Friends

Connor looked up at the locked orchard gates, hands in fists inside his jacket pockets.

It had been years since he’d been here. And now, looking to his right...

Miguel caught his gaze and smiled at him, the expression laced with a bit of concern.

”We can still go back, if you like.”

Connor shook his head, sighing. “No,” he started, clenching his fists tighter and taking them out of his pockets, “I want to show you this place.”

Without waiting for a response, Connor took a running start and jumped up onto the fence just where the hinges of the gate were. It made for the easiest climb, Connor had long since learned. He pulled himself up and over the top, looking down to judge the distance before dropping down.

Walking away from the gate, Connor heard an indignant shout of “Wait up!” behind him, causing him to crack a smile.

Miguel practically tackled Connor from behind after he landed, hands on his shoulders shoving him forward and nearly throwing them both off balance.

”I said wait for me!”

Connor forced his expression to be level, but a weak smile was still on his face as he spoke. “You didn’t say when to.”

Miguel’s eyes widened and he shoved Connor playfully, laughing. Connor shoved him back, and the two devolved into a shoving match until Connor tripped over his untied boot’s laces, stumbling. “Shit!”

Miguel doubled over laughing as Connor fell, and even more when Connor got up and huffed, shooting a playful glare at him before turning and walking away, deeper into the orchard.

”Nooo!” Miguel shouted after him between laughter, running after him. “Come back, I’m sorry!”

 

(—)

 

Connor held his hand out to Miguel to help pull him onto the branch. Miguel’s sneakers scraped against the tree trunk as he took hold of Connor’s hand with one of his, the other reaching up to grab  the branch Connor was sat on. He hauled himself up, twisting himself around quickly to sit correctly on the branch next to Connor.

Looking over at the other, Miguel smiled. “This place is amazing. I’m really glad you brought me here, Connor.” He ran a hand through his hair, fixing it, though the wind rolling through the orchard blew it right back.

Connor smiled back, just a bit. “I’m glad I did too.” He forced his overgrown hair out of his face, regretting not bringing a hairtie today. Connor really needed to cut his hair. Though, Miguel seemed to like the length of his hair, so... maybe not, then.

Miguel swung his legs, looking up through the rest of the tree’s branches above them. The angle of his head now gave Connor a view of that birthmark button on his neck; a single, perfect darker spot on already dark skin. (Well, a lot darker than Connor’s own extremely pale skin, at least.)

He had to have been spacing out as he stared, as when Miguel turned and saw him staring, all Connor did was shake his head slightly as he snapped out of his daze and smile at him.

”You staring at me, Connor?” Miguel smiled widely, and Connor couldn’t help but mentally take a note of his features: the small gap in his front teeth, the dimples that formed when he smiled, how the brightness from his smile seemed to spread into his gaze and warm anyone he laid eyes on.

Connor, too busy definitely staring at him, didn’t reply until Miguel snapped his fingers in front of Connor’s face, getting his attention.

”Hello? Earth to Connor?”

Connor blinked and jolted. “What?”

Miguel sighed and shook his head, laughing. “You’re hopeless.”

Connor crossed his arms, faking annoyance. “Fake news.”

Miguel let out a burst of laughter, needing to hold tight to the branch to stop himself from falling off. “Like I said... hopeless.”

Connor huffed and then shook his head. “Whatever, I’m out.” He then tilted back on the branch and swung down, keeping his legs tight on the branch so that he could hang there.

Miguel shouted as Connor tilted backwards but stopped when he saw that Connor was hanging there. “Oh.”

Connor looked up at him, smiling. “Come hang out with me.” Miguel snorted and then held onto the branch tightly with his hands and legs as he tilted back, yelping as he fell all the way upside down.

Shaking his head so that his hair hung all the way down, Connor smiled. “Hey, M.”

Miguel paused from running his hands through his hair to look at Connor, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

Connor’s smile widened. “What do you call a sitcom about scientists falling in love?”

Miguel’s eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out the question. “...What?”

”My Chemical Romance.”

Miguel snorted and started laughing loudly at the dumb joke. Connor realized that Miguel was slipping off the branch, as he wasn’t paying attention, and grabbed hold of his hand just before he fell. Miguel’s laughter was interrupted with a shriek of surprise as he was suddenly hanging above the ground by the wrist. Connor looked down at him, smirking. “Be more careful, dumbass.”

Miguel smiled weakly. “Okay, okay.”

Connor dropped him, and then, reaching up to grab the branch, pulled his legs off and then dropped to the ground. He stumbled as he fell, pain shooting through his legs for a moment, but kept his balance. When he recovered, Miguel was right there by his side.

”So,” he started, “care to tell me why this place is so important anyways?”

Connor shrugged. “It’s a long story.”

Miguel’s expression was that of gentle curiosity. “We’re here for a long time.”

Miguel’s hand reached to Connor’s, slow and hesitant to see what the taller boy would do as he laced their fingers together.

A short flutter of fear went through Connor for a moment, at the thought of Miguel being so close to his bracelets, so close to the memories etched into his forearm-

Connor tightened his grip on Miguel’s hand.

”I used to come here as a kid...”

 

(—)

 

They we’re still holding hands by the time they went back to the gate.

The sun had passed its midway point and was now on its way down towards the horizon, though that wouldn’t happen for hours yet.

Miguel looked up at the locked orchard gates, his hand’s grip on Connor’s tight and almost protective in a way. He looked over to Connor, smiling in that way he always did that never failed to lift Connor’s mood.

”Really though, thanks. For taking me here. Especially since it means a lot to you.”

Connor shook his head. “It’s no big deal. I wanted to.”

The two looked at each other in a gentle moment of silence before Connor cracked a smile.

”Come here, idiot.”

They were drawn together. Miguel’s hands to Connor’s memory-etched arms. Connor’s hand to Miguel’s neck, finger to spot he memorized, that perfect birthmark button. Lips connected briefly and in that moment, something clicked and they knew what perfection was.

Drawing apart, Miguel’s smile was wide.

”Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing too many stupid metaphors in one scene? In THIS fanfic? More likely than you think.
> 
> I’m so sorry for how cheesily romantic that was but I love these boys and with the additional info we get on Connor in the book I think this??? Would definitely be canon???
> 
> Anyways uhhh  
> Kudos are good.  
> And so are comments.  
> Please give me prompts to write, because I’m not the most creative person.  
> Thanks for reading my trash,,,,


End file.
